The Safari Zone
by CaliWho
Summary: To keep peace between nations, one trainer from each gym town in each nation is required to take part in a contest held in the Safari Zone every year. Only one trainer can be crowned the Champion of the Safari Zone. The rest are fated to death.
1. Phase One: The Lottery

**A/N: To begin, this is my first (technically second) Pokemon Fanfiction, not my first fanfiction. In the years prior, I've stuck mostly to Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts. **

**However, this is the first time I've tried first person in the present tense. And let me tell you, it's one of the harder, I think, to pull off. I've gone through and made as many corrections as I can, but I'm still not sure if it's perfect. Any critique and help is appreciated, I'm hesitant about even trying this fandom. I am asking for reviews, not because I want people to adore me, to tell me how "oh so wonderful" my fic is, but for legit critique. The last time I even attempted to try Pokemon fanfiction, I was harshly flamed. And granted, the fic was suck. I just hope I've improved enough.**

**As for the story of this; yes, it is based on Collins' Hunger Games. The Safari Zone seemed like a place people could stick an arena. I did an extensive back-story and reasoning for this, I just figured posting that up along with the fic would be kind of.. I don't know. Not-author-like? And so I'll leave it to my lacking story telling skills.**

Phase One: The Lottery

_It's every trainer's dream to become League Champion, and so you sign up as early as you can; to win, to conquer, to be the very best. You train and train, with the feeling that nothing's ever gonna stop you. There's nothing better than fighting with your partners by your side. But when they're taken from you, when you're chosen, and you're left alone… Against the biggest battle of your life, it's the worst feeling in the world. That's how it feels to win The Lottery. – Ashelia Finley, Viridian City, age 14; First Safari Zone Champion, in _Interviews of the Victors, Edition III_._

**-SafariZone-**_  
_

I almost feel sick when my alarm begins hammering in my ears, blaring, never-ending, until I'm able to roll over and hit the snooze button. It registers in my mind what today is as soon as the alarm is silenced. Why else would I have it set, except for The Lottery? I stumble out of the bed, heading for the bathroom. In between yawns, I'm out of my pajamas and into the shower, the water steaming as soon as I turn the knob. I can only imagine this is Charcoal's doing, our Magmar. He's always awake at this hour.

I'm wide and awake in a matter of minutes. And within the hour I'm dressed and sitting at the table in the kitchen, watching the television on mute. The news is on, and they're showing the Pokémon centers getting ready to host the trainer's gathering in the towns today. Everyone's had to go home in preparation, and so the centers will be packed. I make a grab for the glass of MooMoo Milk Mom's set out for me, sipping it through a curled straw as the news flashes on and on with the different towns. They finally show Cinnabar. We'll be different from Kanto's other cities; we won't have our Lottery at the center, but at the lab. It's almost ironic. Considering the lab's infamous for creating experiments against the nation's security.

It's kind of nostalgic. Seeing everyone in town after so long, some people are just getting in, people I haven't seen since I was at least twelve, back and ready to face The Lottery like every other year. It'll be us, the girls this year, and so the boys aren't as tense, laughing and flirting with most of the returning trainers. They're all passing by the window towards the lab. I glance back at the television, seeing it was a mere two hours before air-time. Before I had to line up with the others and wait for the lucky winner to be chosen. But before there was even a chance of me being picked, I was going to disappear.

I rush up the stairs, taking them two at a time and racing into my bedroom before remembering Mom was probably already asleep. Cursing under my breath, I began digging through the pile of clothes on the floor, looking for my belt. Finding it hidden under a pair of flared jeans, I pull it out and place it around my waist, grabbing my bag off of my desk and quietly descending the stairs.

I self-consciously run my fingers over each ball at my side, making sure they're all there. One, two, three, four, all there, all safe, all mine. Pyrus, Cube, Placebo, and Leaf. Each one meaning more to me than life itself, seeing as they were my life itself.

I creep down the hallway, and peek into the twin's room. Both of them are still asleep, entangled in their sheets. Nina's buried under a pillow, and Nick's successfully removed his blankets to the floor, along with every stuffed Pokémon the kid has. Quietly, I walk in and place a hand on Nina's forehead, frowning. She's ten. This will be her first year. But she won't get picked, not against the older ones.

I exit the house, heading for the beach shore, wanting to leave as soon as possible. The boat should still be there, hidden beneath the rocks on the east coast. I could at least get to the islands by nightfall if I left now. Be in Fuchsia by tomorrow night. I walk past the girls heading for the lab, getting there early to hand over their trainer cards to the League Officials on the island today. There's a list, and if everyone on the list isn't there, well. They'll have to find me first. By the time they notice I won't be showing up, I'll be halfway to the islands. And not with my name in The Lottery pot.

I clamber over a few off the rocks as I near the shore, sliding down the dunes towards the water. The boat is there, but unfortunately, so is Kenneth.

He sits on the edge of the boat, his arms resting on his thighs as he looks up at me, shaking his head. I make sure to shoot him a glare as I make my way down, still navigating the rocks.

"Where you headed on this wonderful day, Miss Pyra?" He grins, standing and extending a hand to help me down to the sand.

Knocking his hand away, I jump down from the rock, staring up at him with a scowl. He knew what I planned on doing, and was obviously here to talk me out of it. Blowing out a huff of air, I make to move past him towards the boat when he side-steps in front of me, holding out his arm with a Pokéball in hand.

"Don't be stupid, come on, let's practice. Aren't you going for Celadon's gym when The Lottery's all over?" He hit the center of the ball with his thumb, expanding it to its normal size and tossing it between his hands. "Pyrus may have a type advantage, but he won't last a second if he's knocked out with some Sleep Powder."

I let out an inaudible growl, reaching for Pyrus's ball and quickly calling out the small canine-Pokémon. The Growlithe materializes at my feet, baring its small teeth and yipping, showing he's ready to go. Pyrus was my first Pokémon, given to me by the gym leader, Karoo. He was the one to supply trainers with Pokémon on the island.

Kenny lets out a small chuckle, tossing the ball to the ground to reveal his Electebuzz, flexing and striking its usual battle pose. With nothing but a snap of his fingers, the Electebuzz jerks forward, using a quick Thunder Punch on the ground, causing a small static-filled crater to form in the sand.

Pyrus shoots forward as soon as the Electebuzz gives him the chance, using Bite constantly on the electric type's arms and legs, jumping and flitting back when Electebuzz would give off a spark. Gritting my teeth, I recall Pyrus to my side, giving distance between the two before calling out a Flame Thrower. Pyrus gives no hesitation as he leaps into the air, the flame building in his small mouth and shooting out in magnificent form, hitting its target head on.

Electebuzz stumbles back, shaking off the attack, his yellow fur slightly charred. Sparks fly around its body as it pounds its fists together, rushing forward in a windmill. Pyrus easily evades, doubling back around Electebuzz and hitting it with a Headbutt. As soon as it hits the sand, Pyrus is on it, using a mix of Bite and Flame Thrower.

I'd be a fool to think Kenny would lose so easily. His Electebuzz gives off another electric shock, sending Pyrus to the ground, and twitching as he lay paralyzed from the attack.

Kenneth recalls Electebuzz, and Pyrus falls to the sand, jerking his head around to look for his target, though he is currently immobilized. Kenneth brings out a Paralyze Heal from his pack, walking over to Pyrus and spraying his fur down with the recovery item. Smiling, I kneel down, whistling and extending my arms. Pyrus immediately becomes lax and returns to my side, yipping happily as I scratch his ears and small mane.

"He's fast, that's about all he's got goin' for 'em." Kenny kneels down next to me, stroking Pyrus's fur down his back.

"He'll get better." I mumble, staring at the singed orange fur on my Pokémon. It looked like he took quite a few jolts, strong ones. I had underestimated Electebuzz because of his size, and it seemed Pyrus had done the same. However the lose seemed to effect his ego little, as he began sniffing around the beach, fighting with a few random Krabby as I knelt on the sand.

I watch Kenny pull out his PokéNav, glancing up at the sky with squinted eyes before looking back at me. "You should get to the lab. Nina'll be scared on 'er own."

I shut my eyes, sighing slightly under my breath as I stand. I whistle again, and Pyrus returns to my side, the arm of a Krabby in his mouth. I shake my head, signaling for him to drop it before I return him to his Pokéball.

I look up to see Kenneth scaling the rocks back up to town, not bothering to wait and see if I follow. He's convinced he's accomplished his mission, and quite frankly, so am I. Besides, there's no way, out of the one hundred and fifty-three girls entered this year for Cinnabar, we can be chosen.

**-SafariZone-**

By eleven o'clock, it's nearly 100 degrees on the island, and we're all packed together, standing in a line outside the lab. The girls from this morning had been the smart ones, getting a spot inside with the air conditioning. Everyone shuffled forward together, trying to reach the lab assistants desk to check in. Once everyone had registered, we'd all head down to the basement of the lab, the one used for battles between the scientists' Pokémon. The lab had once been part of Cinnabar's gym; however with the new one being built before the wars, the stadium under the lab was left to the scientists. Though we were going in a constant shuffling pace, no one seemed to be heading out. They were probably already stocking us down there.

I was in a bunch with some of the younger trainers, the ones just starting out. They clung to one another, eyes darting around as if they had already entered the Zone. I tried to calm one girl down, Lucy, who was already in a fit of hysteria. I reassured her that since her name was only in there once, she would hardly have to worry about it, while someone like myself, with my name sitting in the pot seven times, were more likely to be shipped off to the Zone. This seemed to calm down her crying, but she kept looking at me weird, probably already sentencing me to death in order to save herself.

The line moves at a slow pace, but by noon we're all registered, our names in the bowl, and we stand packed along the walls of the underground stadium. A podium had been sat up in the middle of the Pokéball that was painted on the stadium floor, with a screen overhead projecting the image to the entire "audience". They audience wasn't allowed in yet, of course, but soon, the entire town would be packed into the underground basement of the lab.

Despite the stadium being packed with over one hundred girls, it's quiet. Except for a few hushed whispers scattered throughout, everyone seems intent on getting this to get moving as soon as possible and as quickly as possible. I keep looking around the wall for Nina, but I can't place her among the sea of people.

"Pyra!" I turned my head towards the source of the voice, spotting Kyrie sliding down the wall towards me. She hopped between a few girls, squeezing her way next to me. "Ready to go to the Zone?" She shoots me a mock grin, punching the air with her fist.

Kyrie wasn't really what I'd call a trainer. She had one Pokémon, her Doduo, that she traveled with, for a while when she was younger. But she had never taken up any of the gym challenges. At eighteen, she was ready for this round to be over, so she would never again have to worry about her name being drawn for The Lottery. She had short blonde hair that framed her face, with a slim figure that even Goldenrod models would be envious of, but she never really seemed to take notice. She was always too busy eating.

"Hello? Kyrie to Pyra, requesting permission to land," She tapped on the side of my head with her knuckle, getting her face into close proximity with mine. I pulled my hat down over my head, moving away from her with a frown. "Well pay attention next time, Sweetie-Pie!"

"I'm ready." I grumbled, rearranging my hair under my hat before looking back at her, "Ready for this to be over so I can go make a sandwich."

She stared at me for a few minutes before laughing, turning with a smirk towards the podium. "I can't decide if I'd be happy over my numbers being called or not," She mumbled slightly, pulling her trainer card from her pocket and looking at it.

The Lottery is based on a trainer's ID number, and so there are no possible ways to screw up the chosen. Every trainer in Kanto has a number specific to them, and I think even after a trainer dies, it can be years before the number's even needed again.

"What do you mean?" I ask, watching as she moves a hand to her stomach. Narrowing her eyes, she looks up at me, pocketing her card. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, Pie." I don't know what to say to her. What I should say. So I just stare at her for a few moments before blinking and turning away. "Pie, hey." She puts a hand on my shoulder, and so I look at her again. "What?"

I didn't know what to ask her. What did she plan on doing if she was picked in The Lottery? Was there even a rule against pregnant teens being drawn? But I didn't ask any of that, I asked the obvious teenage question. "W-Who's is it?"

She stared at me for a second before smiling, turning towards the podium. "Caleb. The guy I went around with for a while, before I came home? You remember right? It's when you and I split up in Lavender Town. He came down here last month to get his badge and…" She didn't have to finish, so I nodded, turning away from her and she did the same.

I'd been friends with Kyrie for years, ever since I first got Pyrus. She even went to Pallet Town with me the first time. I think, if I labeled her, she would be my best friend. And really, besides Kenny, my only friend outside of my Pokémon, people always seemed so expendable in comparison to Pyrus and the others.

"Did you hear about the riots in Vermillion?" I turn to her with an arched brow, waiting for her to continue. "That big office building was finally completed on the west end, you remember, right? But a Johto admin was over on business and was injured because of a Machoke's mistake. It let the man walk into an incomplete part of the building; he scraped his leg on a metal beam. They shot it, before carrying out the investigation." Furrowing my brow, I open my mouth, in attempt to question who was rioting when she continues; "The workers, they're upset. The company could care less though, as long as they're not sued."

"Why wouldn't they be? That's completely ir-"

"Irrational, I know. Pokémon are expendable. 'There's so many of them.'" She scoffs, shaking her head in disgust. She crosses her arm, watching me. "These Championships in the Zone aren't doing anything but getting people angry."

I wince slightly, glancing around to see if anyone's listening to our conversation. But all the other girls have seemed to drop into their own conversations. I finally spot Nina making her way towards us; she encircles my waist, her thumb in her mouth, chewing on the nail. Without a word, I move her hand down to her side and place an arm around her shoulders.

Nina's only Pokémon was a Growlithe, like mine. It was even from the same litter, Nina simply got hers at a younger age. She barely even registered she had a Pokémon for most of her life. And really, he wasn't "officially" hers until this year. However the small dog Pokémon was as reliable as any, always at her side. She usually didn't even bother with the Pokéball the labs in Pallet had sent her.

Kyrie bends forward, looking at Nina with a warm smile before waving at her. Nina returns the motion before burrowing her face into the crook of my arm. Kyrie shoots me a look, shaking her head. While Nina's buried in my side, we continue to talk in whispers until the League Officials start the drawing.

"Anyway, my point is; if I'm picked… I'mma be one pissed Champion." She raises her eyebrows in a teasing manner, "Hell hath no fury like a pregnant Pokémon trainer fighting for their life, right Pie?"

I can't help but smile at her, shaking my head. With no warning, it begins to get louder, and as we look around, we see the town pouring in. I'm pretty sure Mom's out there with Nick, seeing as there's more than just me this year. I feel Nina pull out her head, looking around for them as well. We won't be able to find them though, not like this. And so I ruffle her hair and lean against the wall, pulling her with me as I wrap both arms around her shoulders.

It takes a record of seven minutes for everyone to pile in and get seated. Once the doors are shut, the lights go down and are projected only on the stadium floor where we all stand, waiting. I feel myself squint as a woman and three men head to the center of the stage. I can't see which officials they are until the woman is standing at the Podium, tapping on the speaker and making sure it is operational. And then we all fall silent.

"Welcome trainers of Cinnabar!" Her voice is high pitched, squeaky almost as she grins at all of us. "As you all know, Cinnabar will be offering up one lucky young lady to partake in the Safari Zone Championship. This Championship will put the real trainers to the test, while sweeping out all the rest."

I can hear Kyrie beside me scoffing and mumbling under her breath. Nina just presses closer against my stomach.

"Ladies, we will now begin this year's Lottery, with the pulling of our future champion!" One of the men, a round fellow with a bush of facial hair toddles up to the podium from the three chairs behind her, the bowl of Trainer IDs clasped in his fat hands. She turns to face him, nodding and reaching in, making a grand gesture of her swirling hand before plucking out one of the slips of paper.

She turns back to the podium, allowing the round official to waddle back to his seat with the safe trainers in hand. She begins unfolding the slip of paper she holds, and I swear every girl in there, all of us, none of us breathes until she looks up smiling, placing the number under a scanner and looking at the small screen in front of her, her eyes narrowing as she read the name from the screen.

"Nina Laféonsé!" Nina freezes in my grasp, her breathing becoming uneven. Kyrie begins cursing, turning and kicking the stadium wall.

But me, I can't do anything as Nina slowly moves away from my stomach, walking towards the podium. My mouth's dry, and I can't help but try to figure out how these odds even work. How the hell she could be picked from over a hundred girls with their names in there more times than her.

The woman at the podium gets impatient, barking at Nina to hurry to the front. Nina freezes in her tracks before moving forward again at a faster pace. Kyrie mutters before speaking out. "Wait!" I look to my side to see her moving past me. Wait? "Wait a second," she's catching up with Nina, placing a hand on her shoulder.

And then I realize what she's doing. She's going to volunteer. She's saving Nina. The men at the Podium have moved forward to grab one of them. And I realize, I can't let Kyrie do that.

"No!" In a matter of seconds I'm beside them, shaking my head before turning to the woman and advancing men, "I volunteer as a combatant. I'll take her place." I look down to see Nina sobbing into Kyrie's chest as the older girl places a hand on her back. "Thank you." Kyrie nods before attempting to drag Nina back to the wall. I turn towards the center, ignoring the kicking and screaming behind me. I can't help but smile. It's good to hear Nina speak up about something, finally.

The lady at the center is livid by now, screaming at the men to get me to the podium. I don't wait for them to come to me, I move forward, casting a glance behind my shoulder at Kyrie and Nina, who are still working their way to the wall as Nina tries to break out of Kyrie's grasp.

Standing beside her, squinting at the audience I turn to look at her. Her anger has depleted and she's the smiling, excited woman she was before. "Well that was interesting, wasn't it?" She addressed the stadium, turning to me. "That other young lady almost beat you to it, didn't she?" Kyrie. I can't even process what she had been thinking. "And your name, if you will for us?"

"Pyra."

"First and last, darling."

"Pyra Laféonsé."

She claps her hands together with a giggle, looking to the crowd, "Sisters! How sweet it is to see such love between family members, especially in Kanto!"

I should have left. I should have gotten on that boat and never touched the shore again. But where would that have left Nina? A dead body in the Zone? A champion, maybe? But no, I know that's impossible. Nina hasn't battled a day in her life. Even worse, if I hadn't been here, and Kyrie did take her place… I would be as good as dead to myself.

I don't hear what the woman is saying as she speaks to the crowd, patting me on the back and smiling still. I shudder at her touch, wanting to burst into tears. But I can't, not here. Not on live television. And so I don't. I bite my lip and stare straight at the Magnamite carrying cameras, my hands shaking the entire time.

**AN: Now that I consider it, making Kyrie pregnant was pretty cliche, yeah? But it wasn't, the back-story I had for that character made sense, and as the story goes on, I plan to reveal it bit by bit via Pyra's flash-backs and talks with other characters. **

**I also realize there wasn't a lot of Pokemon in this first session. I apologize for that, I'm honestly aiming to make this more Trainer-Pokemon based than Trainer-Trainer based following the book plot. There will be little bits and pieces of trainer interaction, yes, but I'm aiming more towards Pyra's ability to bond with some of the Safari Zone's Pokemon to win than partnering up with another trainer. (That's assuming Pyra does win.)**

**I'm currently working on chapter three. Reviews are appreciated, and feedback is a required for me to improve. If you see something that I need to work on, point it out. I intend to finish this whether it is supported or not, though. Just to prove to myself that I can finish a Pokemon fanfiction. If anyone is interested in the back-story or planning behind this fic, let me know, and I'll make it available on my profile.**

**Thank you for reading, **

**-Cali-.**


	2. Phase Two: The SS Finley

**I apologize in advance for the wait on this chapter. And I feel it's quite short. Shorter than I had originally planned. I had to rewrite this, as the way the story seemed to be going with my first version just didn't lead up to what I wanted. **

**In this chapter, well, we leave the island! Hope you enjoy, any feedback is appreciated. **

**Review Reply: xArtemis99x : Thank you so much for being my first review for this fic. :) I'm glad it's not coming off as a terrible rip off, in fact, I had thought it might have. I'm trying not to lean too heavily on the book, but focus it more on this little history and alternate world I've mustered up. Hope you find your way back to this~! Thanks again! **

**Do you guys like the quote at the beginning of each chapter? I was hesitant on continuing with them. But I figured, I'd need to be consistent. **

Phase Two: The S.S Finley

_I think, honestly my favorite part of the Championship was also my least favorite. The beginning. Where we met each other, and all got to know one another outside the Zone. It was hard taking down the people you had just eaten with five days prior. But it was always so interesting… Hearing their stories... –Katie Donald, Olivine City, age 18; Fifteenth Safari Zone Champion in _Interviews of Victors, Edition III.

**-SafariZone-**

I sat in a hard chair inside one of the lab rooms, listening to the four officials talk about when the boat was going to be here. But I'm not interested in that. I'm interested in when they're going to let me see Mom, and the twins. If Kyrie will come, or even Kenny, just to say goodbye. I feel like I owe Kyrie everything.

For the past hour, hidden from any cameras or townspeople, I've been crying. I hate crying, I really do, but what else is there to do but cry? There was nothing to do but dwell on the fact that in a matter of weeks, I could very well be sent back to the island in a box to be buried.

I catch bits and pieces of the conversation between the League officials. I'll be gone in a matter of hours. Viridian City should be wrapping up their Lottery in a bit, and the ship will come from Vermillion to Cinnabar. All of the other trainers were collected in Fuchsia.

After what seems like days, they finally allow Mom and the twins to see me. They're all in tears, and we form a big group hug, Nick and Nina cling to my legs as Mom encircles all of us. After a few moments, Mom mutters to the twins about letting me breathe as I gasp through my own sobs.

Nina grabs my hand as I listen to Mom talk about how proud she is, of what I did, and what I'm going to do. I can't help but feel her pride is misplaced. Without Kyrie stepping out, Nina and I would probably be in switched roles. I look down to her, watching her swing my hand back and forth as she listens to Mom and I.

"When'll you be back, Pie?" Nina's looking up at me, her thumb at her mouth again. I smile down at her, and squat so we're on the same level. I take her hand out of her mouth and hold it in mine.

"Well little Shellder, I'll be back when I win." She scrunches her nose at the nickname, narrowing her brows. I smirk, tapping her thumb with my finger, "You know you shouldn't be clamped onto that thing like it's a Slowpoke-Tail. Mom's told you about that."

She ignores my teasing, blinking up at Mom before looking at me again. "You're gonna win? And come back?"

Dad always said to not make promises you couldn't keep. That you should only swear when you were absolutely sure the odds were completely in your favor. A ninety-nine confidence interval, at the least, and then only when there's enough evidence to support your claim. But if Dad could make promises he couldn't keep, why couldn't I?

"I'll win, I promise." I hold out my pinky finger, and she quickly entraps it with her own. I pull her hand to my mouth, kissing her palm, "And I don't want any Slowpoke-Tail fishing while I'm gone, understand?"

Nick was a mess. He babbled on incoherently as Mom and I talked again, clinging to my legs. Nina was eventually able to pull our brother away, and when it was time for them to go, I hugged all of them one last time.

I'm playing with my laces on my boots when the door opens to reveal both Kyrie and Kenny. I guess seeing them at separate times was too much to ask for. Kyrie immediately embraces me in one of her infamous hugs, cutting off all circulation to my limbs. Kenny just stands there, watching and waiting his turn.

"Pie, what were you thinking?" She holds my face in her hands, her forehead pressed against my own.

"What do you mean what was I thinking?" I snap, shutting my eyes and leaning against her head even more. "What were _you_ thinking?"

"I was thinking maybe acting would snap you out of your daze." She grins at me, straightening up and looking down at me with crossed arms. "And success, you saved all three of us."

Part of me wanted to be mad at her. I was now stuck in this position because she went after Nina. Now not only was I obligated to her indefinitely, I was in a lose-lose situation with the Safari Zone. But how can I be mad at a friend, a pregnant friend at that, who would risk their own lives for my sister? There had to be some doubt there. To think I might not have stepped up.

Kenneth chuckles from behind her, walking up and placing a hand on her shoulder and pulling her back harshly before wrapping his arms around me as well. "You're going to win, you know that, don't you?" No. I don't. There's no odds in my favor for me to win. His hands slide down to my waist, and I almost slap them away when I feel them resting on my belt.

And then it occurs to me, my Pokémon. I look down, my own hands moving to rest over his. "If I don't win, wi-"

"You mean until you win."

"Until I win, will you hold on to them? I don't want the League taking them." I slip the belt off from around my waist, handing it over to him solemnly. Swallowing I look back up at him, his sea green eyes baring into mine. He's about to say something when something stops his train of thought and he looks down at the four Pokéballs.

"I call dibs on Pyrus." Kyrie interjects, snatching the belt away from him and causing a squabble between them. I smile as the two wrestle over the belt before it hits the floor, and the Pokémon release themselves.

I drop to my knees as the Growlithe, Cubone, Mankey, and Oddish look around, for targets or enemies. However they seem to realize what's going on as they circle around me. I slowly begin to explain that I'm leaving them with Kenny and Kyrie for a while, and that I'd be back soon.

Pyrus and Leaf were completely against this. Both Pokémon let out cries of protest, nuzzling up against my arms and legs. Cube and Placebo stared with frowns at the idea of being left, and thus began to batter one another.

Kyrie returned the small monsters back into their balls while they were distracted with me and themselves, tossing the belt back to Kenny. "You can be in charge of that bunch, even Pyrus looks like a handful now."

Kenny scoffs, turning back to face me. There's a knock at the door, and Kyrie kicks it in response. I'm not sure what it is he's trying to say by staring at me, but it's unnerving at best. And so I wrap my arms around him, knowing once I let go, and they both leave. I'm on my own from here on out.

"Win, Pyra."

**-SafariZone-**

I can literally feel my heart hammering in my chest, and I'm pretty sure my lungs are broken. The ship's full of people, not just the trainers, and they're everywhere. I squeeze my way past a pair of old gentlemen, arguing over some thing or another, heading down a hallway to where they had pointed my room out to be.

The ship's rocking back and forth has messed with my stomach the entire time, and between that and the idea of having to kill 15 of the people on this ship I'm ready to vomit. I don't stop shoving through people until I reach the door labeled 307, using the card the League Official had handed me in the beginning and rushing in.

I drop my bag onto the floor, and collapse on the bed face down, trying to calm myself. I don't think I ran into any of the other trainers on my way here. And if I did, I didn't want to and blocked it out. Though I know at some point they'll be calling us all together. Making us interact. Making it harder.

I roll onto my back and thumb at the sheets, shutting my eyes. I'd need to come up with a strategy as soon as I saw the others, see what I'm up against. This year's competition would be in Johto's Safari Zone, and I don't know anything about the region's Pokémon. I've only even seen a few in real life before, and even then, it was only a bunch of the baby Pokémon Magby...

I must have fallen asleep, I jump as a voice cuts overhead, demanding all trainers make their way to the conference room. Letting out a grumble, I tumble out of the bed and stagger for the door, my head still spinning from being jolted awake.

I eventually make my way to the conference room, after getting lost a few times and having to ask for help, of course, but I make it, the last one to arrive. I take a seat in the only remaining chair around the large wooden table, glancing up at all the trainers. They all seemed to be bearing holes in one another, glaring really. Seems I'm not the only one who doesn't want to be here.

The woman from the Lottery on the island is here, along with many other League officials, some I recognize from previous Championships in the Safari Zone. The woman stands, smiling at us all.

"I just want you all to know how honored you should feel to support your nation's cities in times of need." Bullshit. What do they need? Besides protection from the League's rules, what do they need? "The meeting at present is for you all to get to know one another. Make a friend or two. Make an enemy. We don't really care," She grinned as she said this, looking around at all of us. "But make something of this time on this ship."

One of the girls from Johto, raises her hand and stands, looking the woman directly in the eye. She's short, but she has to be at least my age. Her blonde hair is pulled up into bun, pieces falling into her face as she looks around at the rest of us. She then shakes her head, looks back at the League Woman, says a graceful "Fuck you," and turns to leave.

I watch in slight awe as some of the Johto trainers follow her out, and even more so when a few of the Kanto trainers trail after them as well. The way she carried herself out of the room, the way the happy-go-lucky woman even flinched at her, I knew she'd be someone I'd have to watch out for. And so I make a mental note of those that seem to follow her and side with her.

By the time the trainers have left the meeting room, only about six of us remain, and of course, they're all children except for me and one of the girls on Johto's side of the table.

The woman coughs, clearing her throat and recovering from the small rebellion from the trainers. She scoffs slightly, looking to her left at one of the men at the long table and quietly asking him to gather the trainers up that left and bring them back. She then turns to the remainder of us, placing the tips of her fingers together and smiling her fake smile.

"Well that was exciting, wasn't it?" A blast, really. She narrows her eyes at me and the Johto brunette, looking between us before shaking her head. "And to the rest of you that will hear this _now_; there will be a party tomorrow evening, before we reach the island. First we'll all have dinner, and then you can all socialize and do whatever it is you children do these days with your mortal enemies."

A shiver shoots up my spine as one of the little girls on my side of the table finally bursts into a blubbering mess of tears. She had been sucking snot the entire time we had been sitting here, whimpering. It was really only a matter of time.

The woman's eyes snapped onto her as I clenched the arm rest. The crying's so loud, and know if I'm annoyed, so is she. She sneers slightly, any traces of her fake smile gone and done for as she reaches in her pocket and pulls out a Pokéball. She takes a quick glance at it before nodding and tossing it to the ground.

I hardly blink before the Pokéball lets out a Geodude that pins the younger girl to the wall. I let out a curse, fumbling to my feet and hear the Johto girl do the same. We're both at the Pokémon, attempting to pull it away from the arm-bar it has the girl in. Her feet are kicking wildly, and I wince as I watch her kick the Johto girl in the stomach.

The woman behind us is silent, not making any statements or demands to call it off. Instead, she snaps her fingers and the Geodude switches targets, dropping the girl and taking both me and Johto to the wall. It's eyes seem to have a blue glow as it presses us harder against the wall.

If the crying wasn't bad before, it was unbearable now. She was screaming and I think we are too, or trying, at least. It feels more like a yawn than a scream. Though in what seems like seconds we're both on the ground, our hands wrapped around our throats as we try to force air back into our lungs.

The Geodude is back in its ball, and she's standing over the three of us, the other three trainers had already fled the room, and the men are just watching us. I narrow my eyes, partly trying to make sure my vision's working and partly to glare at the woman standing over us.

"I suggest toughening up, Opal." She then waves her hand at Johto and I, "These two won't be able to help you in the Zone."

"Fuck off." I pull the kid, Opal, to her feet, steering her out of the room. Johto has sense enough to follow after us.

We take off down the hallway, cutting a few corners, occasionally slipping on the tiled floor as we make our way far away from the conference room. We slow to a stop as we reach a flight of stairs that leads up deck. Panting, I drop the girl's hand and sit down, pressing my fists against my eyes. My vision is still blotchy from the Geodude's choke hold.

"I hate this." I look up to see Johto with her back against the wall, watching the little girl, Opal sit on the floor. Her eyes are dazed, and I can tell something's going through that head of hers, but I'm too irritated to even bother asking.

"Don't you think we all do?" I snap, shaking my head. "Who _wants_ to be here? Find me one person and I'll-"

"You don't have to be a bitch, alright?" I grit my teeth and look away. Waiting for her to continue. But she doesn't, she just stands there, breathing heavily still.

We all sit and stand in silence for a few moments before Opal speaks up. "That was Genie."

"What?" I place a hand on my forehead, propping myself up with an elbow on my knee as I lean forward, trying to get eye contact with her. But she looks away.

"Genie, it was Genie."

Johto shoots me a look, arching a brow, which I only shrug in response to. Frowning, she kneels down and forces Opal to look up at her. "Sweetie, what was?" I narrow my eyes, either in disgust or confusion, I'm not sure.

"The Geodude was Genie!" She raised her voice, standing and clenching her fists as she turned to look at me. "It was my Genie, Papa got him for me."

I can't help but scoff, shaking my head and covering my eyes again. "I doubt your Geodude would attack you, Opal."

"No!" She pushes on my arms, and they fall to reveal my face. Frowning, I grab her wrist. "No, no, something was wrong with 'em! Honest, lady!" She yanks her arm free, turning to look at Johto. "I swear, it was Genie."

Johto is standing again, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed as she looks down at us. She believes her, I can see it. Or she sees something I don't. "You didn't leave your Pokémon at home, did you Opal?"

Opal shakes her head, "Papa told me to bring 'em."

"Your papa just screwed up big time then. They'll be used in the Zone."

I had heard rumors about this, and it was mostly why I had given my Pokémon to Kenny and Kyrie. I didn't want them used against me. But, I had never understood how they were turned against us. What was used, or what was done to make a Pokémon want to kill its own trainer.

"Hypno, you know what those are, don't you?" She was smiling, almost like she was enjoying telling us. "They're really good, with getting you to do what you don't want to do. I've heard that's what they use, only it's magnified by machines, so it can be done in a mass batch of Pokéballs."

Opal's eyes shift from side to side as she stares at the ground throughout the explanation, her shoulders slumping as she realizes they really are going to be used against her. I feel sorry for her, and I have to wonder, what it's possibly like to know that your Pokémon really do want to erase you.

"Did you give them your Pokémon?" I look up, realizing she's addressing me.

Shaking my head, I rise slowly from the stairs, using the rail as support. "I gave mine to friends."

She smiles, "Smart girl." And I hate this. She has to be younger than I am, and here she is playing the adult. The smart one. The informed and all knowing. And so I can't help but wonder if she was smart enough to leave them.

"What about you, Johto?" I can't help the tone, or the way it comes out, I can tell she's irritated, or maybe just plain pissed off. But I press it anyway, "Did you bring yours along for the slaughter?"

"As a matter of fact, _Kanto_, I did. The officials have them. And to be honest, I'd rather die by one of their hands then yours."

I don't have anything to say to that. And I can't help but disagree with her. It'd be unbearable to be killed by someone I loved, or that had once loved me.

Johto sighs under her breath, brushing her pants legs off and glancing around. However, she then sticks out her hand, offering, with a smile, "I'm Delia. And you're the martyr Pyra, right?" If she knows, I assume the others do as well. Surely they caught my lottery like I caught there's. Surely they saw me take Nia's place. And as much as I know I should, I don't shake her hand, I leave it there, instead simply nodding. She rolls her eyes, dropping her hand to her side. "Well then, so much for polite start overs." She turns to Opal, grabbing her around the shoulders and pulling the smaller girl against her side. "Opal, this is angry Pyra, so watch out, okay?" She cackles to herself, dropping her arm off of Opal's shoulders and turning to head back down the hallway. "See you guys."

"I don't want her to win." Opal mutters. I can't help but grin down at her. Shaking my head, I offer my hand to her, allowing her to keep a hold on me as we head up to the deck. And I know then, as the little girl from Kanto follows me up the stairs, I've made a mistake. I've made a friend.

**-SafariZone-**

**Woot, another chapter down. Gotta write 'em all. So for this chapter, I've introduced two of the other contestants in name. This excites me. Because while the Hunger Games books had many faceless "tributes", I've taken the time to name all of mine, they all have short back stories, and I plan to give each their moment to shine. Characters are always the best part of any tale, and so I hope the stories that come with mine will be worth hearing. **

**I've also brought in one of the major plot changes I made with this rewrite. The trainer's Pokemon being used against them. I wanted the Pokemon that trainers had grown up with or trained to be part of the like it'd be more emotional if the Pokemon coming after you were your own, doesn't it? **

**As usual, thanks for reading, hope it's worth scrapping through :p and any feedback is appreciated. Helpful feedback. I feel this chapter was sub-par, and I'll try to do better with the next one. I'll be introducing a few more characters and a bit more about the Safari Zone system and history. Hit that new shiny button down there! (Fanfiction's really upped its game lately. I like it.)**


End file.
